Lilith's Curse
by Naura Magdalene
Summary: After having trained and lived under her father's protection, Nagisa is finally ready to go out and see the world. She meets the famous pirate Monkey D. Luffy whom she heard so many stories about. Nagisa is my OC and the story is rated M for strong language and brutal action.


_**Good day to all! I am starting a new story, and because I just couldn't wait any longer, I made a Prologue already! I'll continue as soon as The Brothers' Rebellion is finished ^^ I hope it's interesting enough and enjoyable haha. Reviews are much appreciated! That way I'll know everyone's thoughts about the story.**_

_**Warning: There are a lot mysteries, hints and such in this prologue! Some things will be confusing, but everything will be explained in the story! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The two characters in this chapter are made by myself. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**Randa D. Magdalene**

_Just a little longer..I have to hold on just a little longer.. But how much longer?_

_Days? Months? Years? Until she's grown enough to take care of herself?_

_I can't leave her no matter what.._

_I won't give in to the sword.. I won't give in to the Cycle.._

'' Mama! Mama! You're back! What took you so long? '' A little girl came running towards Randa. She had grey eyes, dark red hair and was holding a book in her hand. Randa looked down at her five year old daughter.

_I won't give up. _'' Heya, sweetie. The old man didn't have everything we needed today so I had to search around in the town for all the supplies. '' She giggled and kneeled down. She placed the shopping basket on the ground and hugged the little girl. The girl immediately responded and folded her tiny arms around her mother's waist. She buried her face in Randa's blonde curly hair and held her very tight. Randa knew very well how strong the girl got over the past few months. She couldn't control it at all and was desperately trying to help her daughter gain some control over it. She felt her ribs cracking and couldn't believe such a small, innocent looking girl already has such tremendous strength already.

'' You look tired. I lit a fire so it's really warm inside and you can get some rest. '' The girl backed away while taking the shopping basket and ran back inside the house. Randa stayed still. She tried to remember of the time when she taught her daughter how to light a fire. When She couldn't bring up the memory she stood up and walked inside.

They lived in a forest on an island in West Blue. Randa found a small deserted house made of bricks, five years ago, and made it her own. She painted the house as green as possible, since bricks aren't the easiest materials to deal with, and made it liveable. The house had two rooms. One living room and kitchen combined, and one bedroom. The villagers who lived nearby helped her out and kept her very existence a secret from the Marines. They gave her blankets, food, stew-pans, a shovel for the cold winter days, books (She always loved reading and they all knew that very well) and other supplies and old furniture she needed to make life at least a bit easier. She refused their help in the beginning, but she had no other way to give her little girl a better life. In the end she couldn't imagine a better way of living and gave in to the long missed comfort of a home. As soon as her daughter was born eight months later, a long awaited terror started. Her little miracle was born, but Randa's body became weak after the pregnancy and her _cursed Katana_ abandoned her. The moment she gave birth, the sword was already passed on to her daughter. As legend went, the mother died the moment she gave birth because it was the sword who kept the master alive. That's what the curse was about. Even though Randa knew that, she didn't want to leave her precious little girl. She stayed alive and didn't give up. Somehow, she managed to keep moving forward, escaping her own fate. For five long years she triedto teach her daughter as much as possible before she would have to give in to the curse.

It was very cold these days. Even though there were no clouds the air was cold as ice. Randa was happy to be inside the house again and was welcomed by pleasant warm air. The fire emitted some light in the room. The low light made her drowsy right away. Randa would be glad to give in to the sleep. She walked to the small kitchen counter and washed her face. It woke her up immediately because the water was really cold around this time of the year. She asked the girl whether she had washed her hands and had taken the vegetables out of the shopping basket. She filled a stew pan with water and got it ready to cook. Meanwhile, the girl and Randa cut up the vegetables and the beef, and threw everything in, except for the beef in the water. Randa took out another pan and started roasting the beef. After an hour or so the delicious smell filled the room and they both got very hungry. They enjoyed their dinner sitting by the fire on the ground while Randa told her daughter stories and legends about hundreds and hundreds of years ago.

The little girl climbed into her mother's lap and started falling asleep. Randa was getting really tired now too and took one last look around the room and thought she had to clean everything and put out the fire before she'd go to bed. Her eyes fell on the book her daughter was holding a while ago and read the title. **The Thin Soldier**. She had read that story hundreds of times and never got tired of it. It was her girl's favourite fairy tale, though, this was supposed to be a grown-up version. It wasn't really easy for children to understand. Once again, Randa was surprised to see how fast her daughter was learning new things.

She just got ready to pick her daughter up and take her to bed when the girl woke up and wanted to talk to her. '' Not now sweetie, you're tired and I want to sleep too. ''

'' But.. can I ask something first? ''

Randa picked her up and laid her down in bed and gave her the blanket. '' You always can sweetheart. ''

'' Where is daddy? '' The girl looked at her mother from under the blanket. She was nothing more than curious, as her eyes revealed. She had never asked Randa anything about her father at all.

Randa wasn't surprised. She expected this to happen one day, as all children would notice it if they lived without a father or a mother figure near them. What surprised Randa was the way she asked it. She didn't ask who he was, or whether she even had one, but _where_. The girl already knew she has a dad and wanted to know more about him, nothing else.

Randa knew what to answer. She was prepared for this. Not that she really cared much about the man in question, but to draw her girl's attention away from him. If anything, she didn't want her to follow in his footsteps. '' Your dad is a pirate. He is far away with his own crew that he has to take care of. ''

'' You mean in the Grand Line? ''

'' What makes you think that? '' She sometimes forgot to pay attention to how sharp her girl was.

'' Because it isn't easy to get back from the Grand Line. It's easy to travel through the four Blues. Dad could have visited us many times in that case, but he didn't. Am I right? '' She looked innocently at her mother.

'' You're right.. He won't. His crew is his family. His _Nakama_. '' Randa had no choice but to be honest, she hated lying to people and especially her daughter. There is nothing wrong with being curious and the girl had already went through all the possibilities if she really did inherit her mom's brains.

'' Why aren't you two together though? Isn't it normal for parents to stay together when they get children? ''

'' You always surprise me with your sharpness sweetie.. but here is your answer: Sometimes parents don't have any other choice but to leave each other. Mama's been a pirate too, and for pirates to marry and live a normal life isn't always easy and possible. ''

The girl stayed quiet for a while, probably thinking, and then asked: '' Did you love each other? ''

_Good question.. I don't know that myself.. _'' Hmm.. We were actually really young back then.. He was twenty-one and I was twenty. I guess we were in love back then. ''

''But not anymore? ''

_Is this a subject a five year old child should interview her parent about? _'' I have no idea sweetheart, but let's go to bed ok? Mommy's tired too. '' She kissed her girl good night and started to clean the house before going to bed herself.

It was in the middle of the night when Randa woke up from some noise outside. This part of the island had always been very quiet and it wasn't easy to find the house since it's been camouflaged a bit because of the green paint. It doesn't directly stand out in-between the trees either, but the winter was near and the tree leafs had fallen. They were mostly brown and wet, but some of them still had the beautiful red colour leafs are known of having in the fall. Randa had noticed a few years back that it was the same colour as her daughter's hair and started calling her a red leaf.

She took a knife and hid it on the back of her belt and walked outside. Randa used her Observational Haki and searched around the place. She gasped and found the marines searching around. _Who told them about us?! _She didn't have time to think about who betrayed them to the Navy Headquarters, so she ran inside instead. She hesitated for a moment but didn't wake her daughter up. Instead, she pulled the blanket over the child's head and placed a backpack with the necessary supplies for the girl. She placed a note on it. The girl would directly notice it since she had started to get really conscious of her surroundings. Then, Randa moved back to the living room and took her Katana from the shelf. She felt an immediate rush of pain going through her hand. The sword was trying to block her out, but Randa tried to force it as much as possible. '' Shit, if you want a successor, then you'll have to stick with me for now, the girl can't fight with you yet. Stay put damn it! '' Her eyes turned bright red. She used her Armament Haki on her arm and passed it to her sword. That way, the katana wouldn't be able to hurt her any longer and would be forced to use her as its master.

She ran back outside again and faced the Marines a mere five minutes later where the soldiers couldn't notice the house at all, unless one of them used Haki. Randa knew she was weak, compared to five years ago when she fought Red Haired Shanks for the last time…and shared her bed with.. _Why am I thinking about him? Now of all times?! Get a hold of yourself Randa! That man isn't part of your life anymore. _Randa would fight for her daughter. For her daughter's safety and a happy life. That was all she wanted. _Is that too much to ask for, God? _She wouldn't let them get near her Nagisa no matter what.

**_End of Prologue._**

* * *

_**Nakama: Japanese for Comrades. In One Piece a comrade stands, sort of, for Family, and even closer than that. **_

_**Katana: A Japanese sword good for slashing. There are many legendary katana and also cursed ones. In One Piece there are Good Swords, Legendary Swords and also Cursed swords. This Katana in Lilith's Curse is also a Cursed and a really famous one. (This katana is completely made up by myself heh..) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to finally start the story! Let me know your thoughts on it!**_


End file.
